Adrian Schmidt
|alias = Green Snake|gender = Male|birth = May 16|zodiac = Taurus|height = 173cm / 5'6|weight = 64.4 kg|bloodtype = O+|hair = Lime green|eye = Scarlet red|age = 20|nationality = German|likes = His notebook, secrecy|dislikes = Nosy people, invasion of privacy|events participated = Criminal Life Killing Game|execution = Ultimate Criminal Detention (?)|fate = ???|status = Alive|sexuality = Bisexual|weakness = ???|voice = Yuto Suzuki|debut = Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy|creator = }} Adrian Schmidt, the , is a character featured in Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy. Losing his memories because of Akagi's brainwashing technique, Adrian does not remember any information regarding his talent. Some of his memories from the outside world have been erased, with the exception of a portion of his experiences before he came into contact with the academy. He has a negative personality which makes people harder to interact with him, stemming from a serious trauma during a child. Appearance Adrian's weight and height are average for his age. He has rough, messy lime green hair with a small ahoge ''poking on the top of his head. He has warm, scarlet red eyes. Adrian wears a dirty white jacket with two long black stripes on its sleeves, with green and white stripes at its end. The collar has alternating green and white stripes. In the middle of the jacket, it has another green stripe. Underneath, he wears a black and white-striped t-shirt. He wears matching dirty white sweatpants, which are loose enough to expose his hot pink boxer briefs at times. Beneath his sweatpants, he conceals a weapon holster on his lower left thigh, containing a small number of throwing daggers. Adrian is frequently seen carrying his pink-colored headphones. Personality Adrian's mood is almost bad and sour most of the time, resulting in him being emotionally driven and insensitive to most things around him. He has a harsh personality even if not agitated, which leads to people having a hard time conversing with him. Paired with his insenstivity, he likes to spout snarky remarks about the person he is talking to if they somehow aggravate him. Behind his hard personality, hides his weakness. It is a secret that when discovered, could crack Adrian's already fragile will, which was shattered after a traumatizing experience during his childhood. He never revealed this secret to anyone in particular. Despite Adrian's repulsiveness to human contact, he still values human life, just not seen as much as from the other participants in the killing game. He doesn't want violence, but this may be due to the fact that he doesn't want to be disturbed. It is noted that his intelligence exceeds far beyond his peers, his logic and reasoning sometimes help the students in a sticky situation. However, he can only barely match Naoko Takahashi's level of intelligence. If it's not obvious already, Adrian is interested to the point of obsession with stripes. Talent and Abilities Due to the erasure of his memories of his talent and of the outside world by Akagi- with the exception of his experiences before he made contact with the Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals- Adrian cannot remember even a small bit of his true talent. However, he has inhuman deduction and reasoning skills. He also has abnormal senses, which help in immensely during tough situations. It is rumored that he was the '''Ultimate Detective' or Police before his memory erasure, as the other students don't remember about it either. Only Akagi and Monosaru are aware of Adrian's talent. "Analyze" Adrian's hypersensitivity to minor details, information and circumstances help him in his statements and reasoning. Aside from his abnormal senses and intelligence, Adrian has the ability to quickly figure out the cause behind a problem using observation, logic and deduction as long as he is provided sufficient evidence to reinforce his claims. He calls this ability Analyze. Akagi herself even cited that this ability was too ridiculous to comprehend, so she purposely removed Adrian's memories so he could not use it to its full potential. She later stated that it was a joke, much to Adrian's dismay. Trivia * Adrian's faceclaim is from Sakuya Watanuki from the SERVAMP series. * He likes to listen to trap, future bass, electropop and tropical house music in his spare time. * He is the oldest among the killing game participants, if Naoko Takahashi is excluded. Navigation